happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
3D OBST. COURSE
3D OBST. COURSE is a featured level by Kreftus. It currently has over 21 million plays, and a rating of 4.21 from over 24,000 votes. Irresponsible Dad is the forced character. Gameplay You start on a red block, and the words "Welcome to 3D Obstacle Course" fall down and land near you, and start vibrating in place. If you go back, you will fall off the map. If you go forward, you will go across multiple yellow blocks that act somewhat like a rope, and they go back to their original place once you go off them. Another text box will fall down saying "Be EXTREMELY careful here!", and a fragile piece of glass will be in front of you that will break if you are not careful. If you do break through it, you will fall down slightly into a ditch, and you will need to restart. A sign will show up with a harpoon in it, as well as an exclamation point. You will then need to dodge two harpoons that are in between gaps in the blocks as you go down. You then go across another rope, very much like the one in the beginning, except this one is a purple/pink color. Next, you go through a loop. If you go too fast here, you will fall down at the end of the loop. You then go diagonally down. The ground then ends and you fall down, and you will soon fall on another platform. Next, you will go down some blocks, across another rope. Two boosts will then help push you up two blocks to get to a red button that once you press it, you must go back where a new path will show up. Once you go down, there will be some spikes above you that you must avoid. You then go forward, and there will be an area with homing mines, with two walls on each side of the homing mines. You must get through the walls quickly and not get blown up by the homing mines. Once you get through the homing mines, a red elevator brings you up. You go forward, and soon after you go down, and a blue block stops you from flying and going fast. Once you reach the bottom, there will be a custom finish line that once you go on it, the victory will be triggered, and the Kreftus mouse will appear on the right. Secret Finish At the boosts near the red button, use the boosts to get as high as you can, and use the left-and-right technique to get as high as you can. If you reach the top where there are two more blocks to the right of the wall, you will win the level. Trivia *One of the few frequent levels to be featured. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-06-26 at 9.39.13 AM.png|The beginning. 3DOC1.png|At the glass. 3DOC2.png|At the harpoons. 3DOC3.png|At the loop. 3DOC4.png|At the button. 3DOC5_1.png|At the homing mines. 3DOC6.png|Near the end. 3DOC8.png|At the end. 3DOC7.png|At the secret finish. 3DOC9.png|Glitching through the loop. Category:Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Popular Levels Category:Irresponsible Dad Category:2014 Category:Frequent Levels